deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Cerin Te'les
Common Statistics Race: Half-Drow (Wood elven mother, Drow Father) Age: 318 (Born 14 Kythorn, 1060 DR., Year of the Pious Dance) Height: 5'1" Weight: 115 lbs, ~140-170 geared Hair: White. Skin Tone: Pale (which is rare, for his upbringing.) (Though, he might laugh at this, he believes himself to possibly have been an albino from his father's side. Ok, in fact, he does laugh at the notion. He doesn't know. But it's possible.) Skin Texture: Average: He lives mostly off the land, but carries his elven traits, as well. Tends more toward a rougher lifestyle than a pampered one. Eye Color: Jade Accent: None recognizable Recognizable Features: long thin scar to the right of his heart, vertical on his chest (~0.5' long). both amulets of oak leaves, both the jade and silver are currently missing. Right arm carries an emblem of crossed arrows, his left carries the Kethvanna clan marking. The right side of his face now bears a small scar, just above the cheekbone Spoken Languages: Common, Elven, Druidic, Sylvan, Undercommon Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: Silvanus. Also pays respect to Rillifane, Corellon, Tymora, Chauntea and Eilistraee. Class: Druid Alignment: True Neutral Relatives: Wife, Shara (Deceased), Daughter, Askani, Grandson, Christopher. Blood father and mother deceased. Blood brother of Saeryl Kethvanna, done through ritual. Ability Scores "Strength, sometimes, does not revolve around what you are capable of, rather, sometimes it is what you can make everyone 'think' you are capable of." '- Cerin Te'les'' '''Strength (14): (Above average) Over two centuries of living off the land has kept him in good shape. he keeps the lithe build most elves carry, but has a fair muscle tone underneath. Usually keeps magical means of strength enhancement to reinforce this fact. (Normally with 18 or greater) "Being an elf does not immediately make me completely graceful - just less clumsy." - '''Cerin Te'les' '''Dexterity (12):' (Slightly above average) As the above, he's not clumsy by any means, though, he'd say he isn't graceful in the least. Can surprise himself (and some others) in that regard. Is an adept dancer, though, some have a hard time getting that out of him. "You know, I really hate that. People say "Oh, it must be really nice to have healing and regenerative magics like that". Well, yes, it is. It also -hurts-. It gets really old taking the same injury four times in one fight". - '''Cerin Te'les' '''Constituion (12):' (Slightly above average) Not a dwarf, but can take a bit of punishment, when called to do it. Preferrs to leave it to the people in the heavy plate, but will step up when needed. Has a above-average tolerance for pain, and a below-average tolerance for alcohol. He cannot hold drink in the least. "Ah, books. We'll be here for a while." - '''Cerin Te'les' '''Intelligence (12):' (Slightly above average) Mostly knowledge picked up from travels. Can tend to sit in a book, or in a chess game from time to time, but cannot keep with, as a wizard tends to do. "A wise man once said, that, 'The fool thinks he is truly wise, while the wise man knows that he is a fool'." '- Cerin', quoting a more real world famous saying. Wisdom (20+2=22): (Enlightened) Though he is impulsive at times, is capable of stunning feats of insight, if he applies himself. He tends to carry himself far more cautious than other adventurers, though, that is also situation dependent. Items he carries also deepens this. He is wise, though, it's a greater note of his extreme willpower. "Oh, I realize. It's not a stunning personality people know me for *grins*. It's because of one thing. Respect. You get a lot farther in the world if you adhere to that one word alone" '- Cerin Te'les'' '''Charisma (10): (Average) Is not one to approach people out of the blue. Can become friendly if is talked to, but is prone to outburst, and is not comfortable in leadership roles. Not unlikeable, by any means, but it is more out of the respect he gives than any sort of personal magnetism. Is sometimes indecisive when pressure comes. He is pleasing to the eye, as a full elven blood, even if it is mixed, though, he is certaintly not as soft as most of his kin. Statistics "White hair, you refuse to speak with anything other with your mouth, and even that is guarded." '- Dierna Na'berrnan'' Male Half-Drow Druid (Full elven blood,) (17), TN Medium Elf Init +1; Improved Wild Shape (5/day); Low-Light vision; Elemental Shape (2/day) '''Languages: Common, Elven, Druidic, Sylvan, Undercommon AC: 27: 10(Base) +1(Dex) +4 (Elven Ironwood Chain) +3 (Armor Bonus) +2(Large Shield) +3(Shield bonus) +3(Deflection) +1(dodge) HP: Generally, 129. Saving Throws:(Fort +16 Ref +9, Will +19) (Generally) Speed: 40 ft. Melee (Usual) +16/+11/+6 Base Atk: +12 Frequent Combat Gear: Scimitar+3, Qurterstaff+1, Composite Longbow+1 Armor: Elven Chainmail (+3AC, weight reduction)', Mirror Shield (Large shield+3, SR12), Fortified Cloak (+3 AC), Druid's bracers (bonus spell slot 1, 2, 3), Periapt of Wisdom+2, Ring of Animal Control (Animal Empathy+12), Ring of Fortitude+4, Gargoyle Boots (AC+1, Stoneskin, 5 charges/use (3 uses remain)) '' '''Spells Known: (CL 17th): All druid spells Eighth circle & Lower. Spells generally set Druid: Orisons: Light x2, Cure Minor Wounds x4 1st: Cure Light Wounds x4, Longstrider x2, Eyes of the Arvoral x1, Jump x1 2nd: Bull's Strength x2, Lesser Restoration x2, Barkskin x2, Animalistic Power x1, Treeshapex1 3rd: Call Lightning x3, Spiderskin, Cure Moderate Wounds x2, Greater Magic Fang 4th: Flame Strike x2, Cure Serious Wounds x2, Stoneskin, Hold Monster 5th: Cure Critical Wounds,''' Spell Resistance, Awaken, Death Ward, Ice Storm 6th: Regenerate, Empowered Flame Strike, Mass Bull's Strength, Greater Stoneskin, Greater Dispelling 7th: Heal, Fire Storm, Control Weather 8th: Premonition, Sunburst'' ''9th:' Mass Heal Abilities: Str 14, Dex 12, Con 14, Int 12, Wis 20(+2), Cha 10 (Unbuffed) Feats: Weapon Focus: Scimitar, Improved Critical: Scimitar: Cerin was not one either to neglect his martial training. While he exhibits and uses scimitars, bows, a maul, and staves, his far preferred set is his blade and a shield. Empower Spell, ''He has also not ignored the magical side of his training. Empowering his magic, in his eyes, is to make up for his admittedly lacking offensive options. Z''en Archery: When the druids learned he was loathe to put away his bow, they taught him a new way to shoot. He passes it off as a small precognitive power, but, attributes it down to just knowing how to lead a shot, and guess where an enemy is heading. Luck of Heroes: He cannot even really explain this one, though, he jokes that sometimes, he really does wonder if it's luck that guides him. Iron Will: ''Cerin's mind is trained to resist all but the most powerful will-affecting effects. He is seen as focused when calm, and hard to rile (but certaintly not impossible.) ''Light, Medium, and Heavy Armor proficiency, Shield proficiency, Weapon Proficiency: Druid, Elf, & Martial, Woodland Stride, Resist Nature's Lure, Venom Immunity, Improved Wild Shape (5x/Day), Elemental Shape (1x/day): ''Mostly basic martial training, with druidic teachings inside, as well. '''Skills:' Animal Empathy +20: As befits a druid, Cerin knows very well how to get animals to listen and normally calm themselves. Lore +20: More indicative of the time he's spent travelling, the old druid has picked up a good amount of knowledge on quite the road variety of topics, and is usually wishing to know and understand more. Spellcraft+20: Cerin fully understands the need to know of magic, especially of other than his own, as he's in a position where he sees a lot of it Heal+ ~19: The druid is also an accomplished herbalist, and has seen his fair share of battlefield injuries. Much to his own chagrin, he finds himself the target of his own healing abilites far too often. Concentration +11: An effort to increase his patience, which, admittedly nowadays wears sometimes thin, he's taken up some meditation exercises to somewhat improve his concentration. Persuade+5: He knows the value of words - at least, when it suits him. Will not ever be called silver-tongued, but at least it helps him explain so many things when it's called of him. WHich is often. Open lock (CC)+1: Finding it far too inconvenient to keep forcing locks (and grumbling when people put countermeasures on said locks, Cerin finally broke down and learned to handle a pick. Well, partially. General Character Information General Information "Seriously, I never thought I was that hard to get along with. Mind you, there are three very simple ways to get on my bad side. One: Threaten or attack my friends or family. Two: Threaten or attack my forest. Three: Play with undeath or anything of the like that is considered largely 'unnatural'. I like to think it's fairly cut and dry in that regard, but people still wonder if I'm mad at them. Have you done one of those three things? Then, yes, I probably am." '- Cerin Te'les '' '''Appearance: Height: 5'1" Weight: ~115 lbs, ~175 geared Skin tone: Leans pale, which, he understands, is rare for his lineage. Eye color: Jade Accent: None recognizable Recognizable features: a long trailing scar about half a foot long, vertical and about 4" from and parallel to the heart. Twin amulets of oak leaves, one silver in color, one jade. Tattoo of crossed arrows on right forearm, Kethvanna clan marking on left forearm. Personality: Cerin is strange for a normal elf. While he spent his first century inside an elven home, he never truly felt at peace there, and was far more receptive to the tolerant standards put out by the folk that taught him the druidic craft. Thusly, Cerin likes to adopt a "Let them prove themselves." approach. He is tolerant, if not cautious of things like tieflings, and drow, but has befriended such in the past. As a result of his travels, he has seen and known quite a lot, and thus is generally accepting, until angered. In a general setting, He will stay quiet, and is not want to approach people he does not know, instead, letting conversations go where they will, and letting people walk to him. This changes very much, around people he knows, where he is far more at ease. Still, he is far more an adaptive personality, changing as to the groups he's in, so long as it does not conflict with his personal views. He believes in the fact that people need to learn to adapt and survive on their own merits, and generally, unless he believes in a cause, will not go unless either asked, and agrees, circumstances dictate it, or, out of sheer curiosity. Unfortunately for him, the third has got him into trouble on occasion, and he knows it. He does tend to mill over to the idea of "Good", but is willing to turn a blind eye to matters that do not affect him, such as thieves' guilds, and may as go as far as to work with them, so as long to keep him on their good side. Cerin is generally easy to get along with, and has a large group of friends, yet, very few he truly trusts completely. He generally has positive reactions to other elves, and especially fey races, as he sees himself as a guardian of the normally benevolent nature spirits (sometimes capricious as they may be.) Incidentially, the simplest way to get on his bad side is to harm of threaten the people he cares about, or the forestlands he guards. Those that anger him know it rather quickly, as he tends to have many words for them, and is very hard to cow, barring overwhelming circumstances. Notable relationships ''When Saeryl says she's going to so something, she's going to do it. Short of an act of nature, nothing really stops her. It's a nice trait, but damn if something finally happens to her because of it. - '''Cerin [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Saeryl_Kethvanna Saeryl Kethvanna:] While she is prone to outburst, Cerin finds her ability to be up front and speak her mind refreshing. Thinks of himself as a guardian to her, and underwent a ritual, becoming her blood brother. He trusts her completely, and is very quick to defend her, though, he tries to curb her more aggressive tendencies. Valin? Silvanus knows he needs to drop the haughtiness sometimes. Mind you, there are few I'd rather have at my back, but sometimes i wish I could apply my quarterstaff to the back of his head. - '''Cerin' [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Valin_Llanowar '''Valin Llanowar:'] While Cerin may think him sometimes as a bit too callous, and exhibiting a bit too much of the high elf snobbish tendencies present in so many of their rate, they get along rather well. So, She asks me, "Do you trust me?" but, you know, I had already made up my mind by that point. She's more than proven herself to me... which is a damn good thing. I've seen her when she's angry, too. She would've been one hell of a scary matron. - '''Cerin' [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Aly%27Faerae_Auvryath '''Aly'Faerae Auryvath:'] While he was quickly cautious of her at first, her association with Valin and her (usually) warm demeanor has led Cerin to give her a high level of trust. Has a soft spot for their child, which Cerin sees as kin. It had been so long since I had opened my mind to someone. Anyone. I'm glad I met her. She's shown me a part of me which I had shut off for ages, and when it came, accepted me for who I was. It dosen't hurt that she's stunningly beautiful, though. - '''Cerin' [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Shalarnes_Marthdal '''Shalarnes Marthdal:'] Originally: "That really skilled elven mage that's sometimes around", Cerin warmed up quickly to Shala when she remained in the area for a longer period of time. Spends a lot of time with the sorceress, nowadays, and is quite taken with her, as their relationship has grown in the past few months. Enjoys the force of personality she exudes, and has proven herself someone that Cerin can confide in, completely and utterly. She however, stating that she wanted out of the adventuring business, and went to an undisclosed portion of the world. Cerin knows where, but isn't talking. The two parted friends, still, however, both agreed to talk their own way, though, Cerin partially regrets it. He beleives that it would've been unfair to stay with her, with zhengyi on the loose combined with his own restlessness. You know, I almost wish I hadn't heard her talking to Shalarnes. Now, I might pity her, ever so slightly. Another case of something that could have been changed. Regardless, our paths are set. I will still seek her out, and put an end to what she is doing. Too much has she killed, defiled, or murdered. - '''Cerin' '''Alasia "Shadowtouched" Eskaven:' One of the largest antagonizing factors to Cerin in the Moonsea. Completely distrusts her, and will go as far as to openly mock her, though, he respects the power she carries. he wishes her dead for obvious reasons, and the two have gone so far as to have fought three times. While Alasia has carried the slight edge between the two, Cerin continually looks for ways to end her. That is, if she hasn't gone into hiding. Needless to say, Cerin definitely wishes she stays dead and buried, if she is. Cerin rather hopes she didn't get out of the pocket plane that was the old moonsea. You know, if I had to ask her one question, it wouldn't be the normal. I'd simply ask her, how she keeps finding the strength to smile. That's rare. I hope she keeps that. - '''Cerin' [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Dawn_Darkmoon '''Dawn Darkmoon:'] While not buying into the entire paladin ways, Cerin and Dawn have got along rather well in the past, partially owing to Dawn bring one of the first two he met in the area. Also finds her cheerful optimism fairly refreshing, but will likely never admit that. Lady Rapture? Well, without going into too much detail, I think there's someone who should be running that city, and it most certaintly isn't Berry. - '''Cerin' [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Rapture '''Rapture Thalis:'] The other of the two Cerin first met in the Dales/ Moonsea, Cerin has a generally positive reaction to her. Likes her levelheadedness and way of thinking, and thinks that she should really be the one running Yulash. She has since disappeared from the Yulashi scene. Probably more for the best. War brings those who would never associate with each other together. We still might dislike each other now, but at least I know where that axe is headed, and I don't mind that it's pointed at Zhengyi. - ''Cerin [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Kriegnar_The_Warmonger '''Kreignar:'] Really was never considered by Cerin until the orc started asking around about his friends, family and forest. Let a couple attacks on Elven settlements. Now has earned the full animosity of the druid. Has tapered off, due to a greater threat appearing in Zhengyi, and the half-orc's alliances shifting. They'll never really likely be friends, but, enough respect exists bewteen the two now so that Cerin will not try to come to blows with the half-orc. There are times on which I keep telling myself, "Well, she's just a normal head-in-the-clouds bardess. And then, she does something. Gains some insight, or does something that hints that she just simply knows so much better. It leaves me wondering, What happens to the poor sod who she's pointed at when the facade drops? Or, will it ever, if it exists? - '''Cerin' [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Elle '''Elle Menson:'] While Cerin thinks the young seamstress is more than a bit naive, he also realizes behind that innocent exterior lies something he doesn't know about. Has expressed abilities that Cerin can only surmise as "Seamstresses normally don't do that." Still, generally pleasant. He's come to respect her quite a bit more after assuming the leadership mantle of Yulash, calling it "So much better than it was under Berry." Of course, if that's indicative of his dislike torwards the late berry, or his respect for her leadership, nobody can really tell. You indeed met an ignominious end. Part of me is rather saddened by that, you were decent when you tried to be - which was not all the time. Part of me is glad I never had to fight you, because I think our conflict would've been inevitable, given your family. You may have deserved that end, but not in the way you received it, and for that, I will at least respect you. - '''Cerin' [http://deepingdale.wikia.com/wiki/Arcturus_Menson '''Arcturus Menson:'] While the two almost never speak, the two have met briefly, more than a few times. Cerin treats the experienced warrior with caution, and a grudging set of respect, sometimes. Certaintly does not trust the man, and sooner or later wants to see the family logging business crumble, but, if he could do that without involving Arcturus, so much the better. Now, however, Arcturus is quite dead. While Cerin does not especially grieve, he does knowledge that Arcturus's end was ignominious, and figures he probably woudlv'e liked to go out in a little more of a blaze of glory. I swear, he's a friend, but if he ever becomes a vampire or other undead again, no hesitation. I will not screw this up again. - '''Cerin' '''Sol'murss Autumnleaf:' While he tends to be snarky, most of the time, Cerin enjoys the banter between the two, especially as Sol has proven himself to the druid more than a few times. Dierna is family. She understands things. She's checked me as much as I have her. If she were not around, I'd be dead, crazy, or worse. And she could likely say the same for me. Of all the things to make it out of the underdark. She is the one I trust the most implicitly, the one thing that reminds me some good things come from there. I'm proud to have met her, and even more to have called her family, even sans blood. Dierna Na'Berrnan (Strikeanvil): Cerin was thrilled to see the drow back in the region. He openly calls her sister, and is probably one of the people he trusts the most in the entire moonsea, given she knows the absolute most about him as well. To contend with certain hardships requires a certain kind of strength. She has this, and has stood up to what would fell most anyone. Respect is earned, and her personality's not lacking, either. - Cerin Isioviel: Cerin first met her when she was looking for lore on the dusk wind group. After finding out things which were never truly done, and the curse she carried from it all, Cerin began to help her, finding another new friend and ally in the process. She's got a strong soul. She's reclusive, and it's obvious that she dosen't want anyone hurt because of what she carries. I can understand that. Reminds me of.. well, myself, so long ago... well, without -that- curse, but, that's neither here nor there. She could use to open up a bit more, but, I think Alabyran may have that covered. Isiolia: As above, she's got that sort of personality that she tries to keep hidden from the world, and seems to want to shield others from waht she might bring onto them. Cerin respects that, and now that he shares that curse, knows exactly what she's going through, owing to his own empathetic side. Of course, now he's a bit worried about the darker side she's been exhibiting. Especially after his own shadowscar was removed. Cadius... well, He's got a fair head on his shoulders, but.. not the wisdom to.. direct it yet. Still, he's young (Much to his own chagrin.) Though, his language would bring just about anyone here to their knees. Well, short of Aly, Isilme...Well, damn it. now I'm wondering why the underdark changes people like that. Except, i know, and that's just disturbing. What was i speaking of again? Cadius: This smart-mouthed recent arrival has been around, though, Cerin hasn't much been around him. The druid notes that he'd be so more personable if he'd check his speech every now and again, but, then again, He always says what he means. While he lacks tact, Cerin figures he can at least trust him at his word. Karis Geiger: She's also another of the people who Cerin simply does not see much. However, A lof of times, the druid has tried to talk her away from a few ill-fated plans. Wylin Maidenshealer: Wylan "Noc": Kashir Brathand: Selene Fi'ress Kira Lynx Lamar Selvenvil Vastan Hitomi Cecilia Kirisyar Malistra Chaelvin 'Important NPC's:' Cerin Te'les (Alternate): Elle Menson (Alternate): Valin Llanowar (Alternate): The Grove's Treant Guardian: (I swear, I'll get back to these sooner or later!) Background: (Cerin's Age in parentheses) Nothing to see here, sir, just an ordinary elf, here. - '''Cerin, usually to a town guardsman, or the like' ''I realized I was dealing with something different. This wasn't your normal, tree-loving, peaceful, will flee or fold at the first sign of trouble. This was the "wrath of nature" kind, that would fight you tooth and claw when you so much as thought of threatening him or his people. I think i just made a mistake. - '''an unnamed Fey'ri, after attacking one of Cerin's old groves, over a century ago.' '(0):' Cerin is born from the union of a wood elf and a dhareow. '(2):' Cerin passes into foster care to his aunt. Days later, Dhaerow hunters catch up this his biological parents, and are killed. '(2-50):' Cerin lives out an early elven childhood in a small settlement south of Teythr, The village is isolated given the Teytherian unfavorable outlook on outsiders. '(90):' Cerin joins the local scout militia, is trained in the bow, and other martial concepts. '(95):' Cerin discovers the final gift his biological family left for him, and his true nature. Resolves at this point to keep it secrecy. '(95.5):' Cerin is found out by his foster father, who marks the young half-breed to death, because of the negative image he would provide. Cerin flees the small settlement before the hunters can catch up to him. Around two weeks later, he happens across a druid's grove. Curious, and following his instinct, he joins them, and begins to learn their ways. '(97.5):' His first mission as a druid, as he is called to defend a small gathering of fey and dryads. befriending them, he also picks up the sylvan language, and learns from them on how to focus his mind better. After the bandits and loggers were killed, Cerin returns to the original grove. '(100):' Cerin leaves the grove, citing the need to see more of the outside world. His travels lead him to a small dusty town known as Valen. '(102):' Cerin establishes a grove in the forest known as the Arysta. '(103):' First year of conflict. Cerin finds himself roped into taking a defender/lawman position in Valen, only if to stop a nercomatic wielding gnome named Drim from taking the post and furthering his goals in the region. Cerin also has his first contact with Silith, a Lolthite priestess, which sparks a feud lasting over a century, and still may not be resolved to this day. Cerin is also nearly assassinated by people unhappy with his position, but he is drug from the brink. '(104):' Cerin meets a woman known as Shara, a half-elven selunite werewolf. He himself finds, at this time, someone to pass off his mantle or protector fo that small town to, and does so gladly. Strangeness ensues, and Cerin and a few others repeal a large yuan-ti assault on their grove. '(105):' Cerin and Shara marry, and Shara is with child soon after (Note: Cerin had to learn herbalism for a reason, natch). Shara comes into possession of a staff of incredible power - one known to destroy dragons with a touch. This, of course, attracts the attention of said beings very quickly. Those of Tiamat conscript demons to assault the grove, and the couple is killed, with Cerin's soul trapped in a Balor's weapon. The staff is also stolen, at this time. Roughly three weeks later, Cerin and Shara are revived by one known only as Jessica, who her and some friends killed said balor and released the pair. '(105.75):' The staff is destroyed by the efforts of the metallic dragons. Askani Te'les is born. '(106-108):' Final years in Valen. Cerin finds himself caught up in all manner of oddities, the least of which is an astounding growth rate from his daughter coupled with a natural affinity for shapeshifting. The years pass by quickly, but, after too many close calls, Askani finds a way to blank Cerin and Shara's minds of the past eight years, concenred for her parents survival in that place. They separate, and all take their own paths.. '(108-140):' First wandering age. Cerin sticks largely to the sword coast at this time, picking up all he can '(145):' Cerin returns to the Teytherian Forest to see his old friends (those still alive, at least.), and picks up disturbing news of his corrupt foster family. Vengeance on his mind, he slips away, heading for the place of his childhood. Cloaked, and at night, he enters, intent on resolving issues half a century old. The elves are celebrating their new leader, Cerin's old foster father, when he is shot in the throat from a longbow. He also kills one of his foster brothers, but is unable to end the second. Cerin nearly manages to escape, but is grieviously wounded in the process. Only the help of a passing wolf-pack is he carried back to his grove, nearly dead. He only takes the time to recuperate, before thanking them, and taking his leave again, knowing he'd be looked for. '(146-200):' Second wandering age. Takes him closer to Waterdeep and the like, this time around. He comes in contact with the Harpers at this time, but declines their offer to join their ranks. '(200):' Cerin finds himself once back at that same sleepy town, a century later. Oddly enough, things have changed entirely. he finds Shara and Askani again, but his recollection is still stripped from him for the time being. He spends a good portion of this year re-teaching himself what he lost from the first time he was in the island. '(201):' Cerin meets Dierna, a full drow. He is understandably suspicious of her at first, but through her actions, they quickly form an understanding. Later, in an exchange of languages, he teaches her the elven tongue, in an exchange for the Undercommon. '''For years 201-210': ((I'll be posting a link to an external writeup, more by the player who did Dierna. It's centered on her, but explains much about Cerin in these times as well. It's also incomplete, to a point. It's also down at the moment.)) (210.5): Cerin encounters Drim once more in the lowest of Valen's crypts. In a battle that resulted in the full collapse of said crypts, the gnome was finally killed off. Lucent isle sinks, and Cerin and company are separated once more. (211-280): Wandering the third. Not much of note happens here. (280): Cerin arrives in the Moonsea for the first time. Runs short of the Banite faction quickly. Valten is a very reoccurring name in all of this. (281): Cerin establishes the northern grove, on the road from Yulash to the keep. The selunites move into the western forest, as well, headed by none other than Shara. Tensions between the grove and the Yulash sect of bane are there, but neither acts upon it. Contact with Elventree begins, and Cerin moves to begin creating a mutual alliance between the two. The first of the Sharran uprisings begin here, and people are reported to have been disappearing in pools of darkness. Cerin and company assault the Sharran temple with disastrous results. Shara is nearly killed by the Sharrans. The two sides took to a small feud, for a time. (282): Zhentilar conscript dhaerow to burn the northern grove. A small battle is fought, but the grove's defenders are far too overwhelmed by numbers. The few there survive, and look for a new home. Weeks pass, and the hidden grove in the Cormanthor was established, and quickly warded, the burning of their grove fresh in their mind. In retaliation, Cerin begins harassing the logging outposts of the border forest. A small uprising internally in Yulash begins, martial law is declared for a time. (283): Cerin attains the rank of Archdruid. dhaerow harass the surface, and Cerin heads down to investigate a svirfeblin town. however, he is cut off from support, and is captured by a Lolthite priestess named Azure. he endures weeks of torture before an unlikely rescue attempt frees him, but the damage was done in that point in time, a scarring on his mind. He has not entered the underdark since. Valten silently leaves Yulash despite Cerin's attempts to draw him out and end him. (284): Aurilites begin harassing the frozen roads, a white awakens. The Sharran dark moon sect begins harassing both the Cormanthyr and Yulash, and an odd three-way fight begins. No real progress is made from any sect. The Banite temple in Yulash is in upheaval, going through multiple leaders in this time. Hillsfar remains strangely quiet. (285): Battle of the Frozen Road: Cerin and the captains of Elventree, along with a few from Maiden's loss, assault the Aurilite temple. the mission was a success (Or thought to be), and the dragon killed (or thought to be.) Battle of burning tree: Dhaerow major assault on Elventree repelled by the defenders and the druids, but at great cost. (286): The year of calm: Both conflicts with the Banite sect and the Sharrans are called into a tense truce, but not broken. Nothing of major note happens during this year. (287): Cerin abdicates the Archruid mantle, and leaves the Moonsea amidst the calm, looking to attempt to live out the rest of his life peacefully. He willfully relinquishes the power he gained during his time in the Moonsea, knowing what it could bring. his reprieve lasts for around five years until wanderlust takes him out into the world again. (313): Cerin comes to Highmoon. (313.5): Cerin returns to the Moonsea, to find much has changed, and the people have, thankfully forgotten much of those twenty years ago. (315): Present day Important Items & Lore Holy Symbol of Silvanus: Is currently missing - People will sometimes see Cerin reaching for something hanging at his neck that is simply not there anymore. Heart of a Demonflesh Golem: Off to the side, but still not forgotten, Cerin knows the small gem holds unmistakable power, more than should be used in a golem's construction. he just keeps forgetting to study it. In-Game Highlights NOTE: The following have been updated with how common of knowledge they would be. Common means obviously, you could get off of street rumour, all the way down to a select few knowing. Please treat any OOC information very accordingly. It's chilling to think of myself like this. All the same knowing once again, what seems to be my life is on a clock. All the same for yet another madman in his quest for power. Always through someone else. Makes me sick... Here we go again... Zhengyi: ''(common knowledge to the survivors of old moonsea): Was one of the group that went to the city of the dead. Recovered the mask of Talquinn, which led the group to Orcus's tomb. Died, then, but was brought back from the fugue by the gods, on the basis of his and his comrades' actions. ''Creatures of the night.... Shadowless: (Common Knowledge) Was one of the first to have them stolen, when lord shade attempted to use Karsus' knowledge to ascent to godhood. Cerin was briefly taken by his shadow one one trip to the plane of shadow, and his shadow tried to destroy those he was allied with. This was stopped by Danius, who, by killing Cerin's shadow, inherited Cerin's curse. "Get out of here! leave the crystal with me, and I'll finish this!" - "And you honestly think i trust you, Alasia? You're nuts!" - "And this requires a presence of mind that I have! Give me the shard!: "Not on your life. You're not the only one with vested interest here. you won't let go of yours, I will not mine. The irony is thick. Fine. we do this together." -Cerin and Alasia at the end of the city of shade (Verbatim.) The City of Shade and the Everlight Crystal (Known only to those involved, about the astral, fairly common about the city being brought down.) Cerin was among the people to make it to the astral plane, gathering the everlight crystal that would halt the City of shade's corrupted Mythal. He, ironically, with the assistance of Alasia, were the ones to apply the shards, and finally bring the city down. With this, perhaps your souls can finally be at ease. This summoner shall not trouble Elventree any longer. Isioviel, you deserve this. This quiver was for the ones that bore the cursed mark. In this case, you are a far better recipient of this than I. It is how they would want to be represented, i think. The Dusk Wind: (Known to Elves, and those with close ties with Elventree) One of the original three of this generation, and the only one at the moment still active, Cerin was a part of the efforts to bring down the mad demon summoner Lorfineius, and attempted to halt his summoning of the Demon Lord Eltab. However, that was unsuccessful, and Eltab was freed anyways, but, however, was banished by another group. He didn't deserve this. but then again, nobody ever does, with the Zhentarim. Nothing between them and power. And even through all that... Alakin had a spirit that never truly went away. I wish i had known you better, but then again, I wish this could have been averted. Your time on this plane was short. Have peace in the planes, friend. Alakin, the marked of Garagos: (Varies.) One more thing Cerin was at the origin of, Cerin, with the help of Naralia, saved the then-infant from the hounds of Malar. While Cerin did not take a day-to-day role in their affairs, he still had a fairly strong connection with the child. Alakin, however, was not so lucky, getting kidnapped by the Zhentarim, and forced to become the War Tyrant, but, he still kept his mind. Alakin sacrificed himself to bring down Eltab's planar barrier, allowing Dawn's group to strike a crippling blow. I never wanted it. I still don't. But, I look at the people that continually look to me for guidance, help, or otherwise. This never was a question of want. This was a question of need. Silvanus just guide me so that i may keep everyone safe. Archdruid: (Common knowledge to Elventree, fairly common to the surrounding region) Through deeds, Cerin has once again assumed the mantle of Archdruid of the northern cormanthyr and moonsea area. Well, not exactly what i was going for, but, perhaps this is a decent enough way to get an ear into the council. Too bad it never lasted or came up with anything.. well, useful. Ambassador (Common knowledge, especially to Yulash.) Though, he has ulterior motives, Cerin has also gained a position in Yulash as the ambassador of said forest. At the moment, he makes sure the forest provides safe trading routes to those of the dalelands. Destroying you and your xenophobic tendencies was long in coming. I'll relish this. Maalthir: (Known ONLY if you were involved.) Approached by people who shall remain nameless, Cerin was a part of the upheaval in Hillsfar that destroyed the mad mage, and allowed Jorgen Berginblade to take the rulership position. And it wants me. And everyone dosen't know it. The moment they do, i wonder if they'll look at me differently. Well, not that it matters. I just hope it dosen't get many or myself killed.. Siege of the White Dragon: (Common to Maiden's Loss) Went as a guest with the Maiden's Loss military in their efforts against Auril's white dragon. Unfortunately, it ended up with a lot of wounded, and the mission unsuccefful, as the dragon escaped. - UPDATED: With the latest trip to the Aurilite temple, with Isiolia, Michael, Aly'faerae, Celia, and others, the dragon lives no more, once again. Addendum: Zsseagsa: ''(Varies) Was present through the mass amount of tumult the Yuan-ti bourhg to the region. At times, a fierce rival, at times, a close friend, Cerin was finally, with the help of others, forced to end her life, in a mad bid for the power of the furies. Though, even then, perhaps it is what she intended. Cerin chooses to keep the fonder memories of her, burying her near the statue of Silvanus. He still wears her ring, to this day. ''Quessirbane: (known to elves, others invovled): Has ran into a few that has been felled by the pantherghast, Cerin has been among those who have been looking for the source of the elven bane. However, he has not escaped unscathed, as the ghast has successfully bit into him, leaving a small gash, that was mostly mitigated by the efforts of Isilme. It still bleeds, but, is not life-threatening. Has a bandaged side at all times. Legion: (Known to those involved.) In an unfortunate turn for Cerin, the curse that has been affecting Isiolia took a shot at him as well. Rendered comatose for a while, he was taken to maiden's loss, in an attempt to heal him, while he was fighting a battle inside of his mind. While he was able to remove the invading legion from his mind (at the cost of a near-death), the spirit legion still left its mark on him in the form of a scar, that originally overlapped where his drow scar was, and then formed into the shape of a crescent on his chest. Since, he has been haunted by dreams of himself killing his loved ones, and can sometimes be seen out of sorts, short of rest. He tried to keep tim himself for a few weeks, looking for a cure, isolated from the world at large, until Anderic convinced him to venture forth again. While he is obviously affected by these dreams, he tends to keep them to himself most of the time, as he has been won to do. UPDATED: Cerin was once more visited by legion, whom tried a hostile takeover of his mind. Bombarding Cerin with fearful visions of his past, the druid's mind held, but not until he exhausted himself to the point of death. He emerged on an empty plane, until commanded to return by a strong voice. The last thing he heard before returning to the prime, was the blurred image of an old man with a maul... Reputation & Goals Hey, leave the heroics for the people that want that. I just protect what I care for. Nothing more, nothing less... At least, that's what I'd like to say. I have a hard time ignoring a lot. Thankfully, a lot of it is justifiable as "stop it before it spreads." - '''Cerin Te'les' 'Given the change of locales, Cerin's reputation throughout is unknown. Especially when that Other him did so well at damaging it.' Goals:'' 1: Continually undermine Zhengyi in any way possible. 2: Find out the true reason why the alternates exist. Cerin believes one or the other should not have existed here, and wishes to know the circumstances of how they all came to be in the area. 3: Find the truth behind the decree of the Celestial Avenger in Orcus' Tomb, regarding the judgement of the gods. 4: Establish a secondary grove, either near Stumpett (more likely), or Fellhurst. 5: Establish safe passage, and liberate his old grove in the old Cormanthor. 6: Free the old maiden's loss grove. Category:PC